


Unrequited

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Journalism, Lies, Modeling, Photography, Scandal, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Am I in love with one of my best friends? Yes.Do I know about his girlfriend cheating?Yes.Am I going to tell him about either?Well, maybe?Oh, and now he thinks that they should...





	Unrequited

One year. Twelve months. Three hundred and sixty-five days. Still not enough time to think about all that had happened. And so much had happened.

Sitting up here, looking out across our city, everything came flooding back. All the secrets, all the lies. Maybe I shouldn’t have even came back. Who knows what all had changed.

Now, don’t get me wrong, it feels great to be home. Los Angeles will always be my home, but it’s just not the same without everyone here. I felt my phone buzz.

_KiKi: yo, meet me a Nicki’s in 15_

_Me: yes ma’am_

I sat for a minute longer. You could see everything from up here. Nicki’s with its navy awning and all of the people stopping to look up to where I was, the Hollywood Sign.

I got up and dusted off before hiking back down to where I had parked my car.

——————————

Pulling up to Nicki’s came with a series of memories. All those two am after parties and lunch time freak outs. How many times had one of us just texted Nicki’s to the chat! How many times had everyone dropped what they were doing and showed up?

I parked my car and got out, slinging my bag over my shoulder. If you could really call it a bag, all I could fit in it was my keys, phone, and a small wad of cash.

Walking up to the door felt totally different, I had changed. We had all changed. I swung open the door and walked in.


End file.
